Recent studies have reported that 6% of women of reproductive age suffer from polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). Moreover, it is predicted that the actual number of patients with potential polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) is much higher than this. Polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) means the state in which a follicle is not sufficiently matured for ovulation to occur and an ovary is filled with numerous small immature ova. Thus, ovulation disorder is caused.
The reason for this is believed to be because the balance between FSH (follicle-stimulating hormone) and LH (luteinizing hormone) in gonadotropic hormones (gonadotropins), which are secreted from the pituitary gland and required to induce ovulation, is not properly maintained. However, there are still many factors that have not yet been clarified.
Polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) results in irregular menstruation, loss of menstrual periods, menorrhagia, an increase of male hormones (testosterone), obesity, sterility, and other problems. As conventional methods for treating polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS), the following medications and surgical procedures are known.
(I) Treatment Using an Ovulation-Inducing Agent (Clomiphene, Clomid)
Although this is a treatment in which clomiphene acts on the hypothalamic area to induce ovulation, there are cases in which ovulation does not always occur.
(II) Treatment Using Clomiphene Concomitantly with Another Agent
This is a treatment in which clomiphene is used concomitantly with other agents such as a steroid hormone and/or HMG (human menopausal gonadotropins), when no effects are exhibited by administering clomiphene alone.
(III) Treatment Using Gonadotropin (Method in which HMG or FSH is Administered)
This is a treatment method in which a gonadotropic hormone (gonadotropin) is injected into a patient so as to induce ovulation by stimulating the ovary. Although this treatment exhibits relatively high efficacy and a good pregnancy rate, there are some side effects such as multiple pregnancy and ovarian hyperstimulation syndrome (OHSS).
(IV) Administration of Shakuyaku-Kanzo-to
This is a treatment in which Shakuyaku-kanzo-to, a Chinese herbal medicine, is administered with few, if any, side effects, but its effect is not satisfactory.
(V) Laparoscopic Treatment
This is a treatment in which a laparoscope is used to form a small hole by radiating laser beams on the surface of the ovary. The problem is that this treatment is not a definitive treatment and is invasive to the living body.
(VI) Administration of Oral Contraceptive Agents
A treatment using hormonal agents such as oral contraceptive agents or the like to cause periodic menstruation is conducted for unmarried or young females suffering from polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) and who have no desire to bear children (pregnancy).